In Your Shoes
by Blood.Revenge.Death
Summary: "What are you smiling about?"   "Take of your shoes."   "What?"   "Just do it, Amy." Not a new chapter, but important.
1. Chapter 1

"Again?" Ian disappointedly groaned, his brow furrowing as his fingertips gently tugged at the end of his girlfriend's glossy auburn ponytail.

His girlfriend, otherwise known as Amy Cahill, offered him a gentle smile and sat down. "I'm sorry," she apologized, nibbling her lower lip. "I had a lot of paperwork. And we lost three agents! I also had to sort out some old files! I was up all night doing that! I also had a meeting right, before this, and I was five minutes late! Five minutes! And I-"

"Slow down," Ian teased playfully, tucking a lock of russet colored hair behind her ear. His cheerful look suddenly turned into a slightly serious one. "Amy," he sighed softly, "I'm the Lucian branch leader, I have work too, yet I make plenty of time for you! Really, this is the third time you're late for one of our dates!"

Amy lower lip curled outward slightly as she listened to her boyfriend softly reprimanding her, but then her pout turned into a frown.

"Excuse me!" she interrupted, startling Ian, "but _you_ don't know what it's like being in my shoes! I have a lot more work than you do! And I don't shove it all on _my_ younger sibling! Seriously Ian! Stop smiling!" she demanded, seeing Ian resting his chin in his hands, a crooked smile taking over his features.

She paused for a moment, her frown fading, waiting for him to say something. He didn't, so she asked "what are you smiling about?"

For a moment he didn't say a single word, so she nudged his leg underneath the table.

"Take off your shoes, love," he requested, nudging her back.

Amy frowned lightly, and confusion took over her delicate features. "Ian, what-"

"Just take them off, you'll see," Ian cut her short, and a chuckle escaped from his lips as she scowled at him.

Sighing and feeling extremely irritated, Amy slid off her strappy, pale gold heels underneath the table. Her green eyes widened slightly as Ian took off his own shoes.

"There," she grunted glumly, "I took them off. Now what're you going to do?"

Greatly surprising Amy, Ian attempted to squeeze his foot into one of Amy's narrow heels.

"How do you _wear_these?" he muttered, his smirk momentarily gone.

Amy giggled, her anger forgotten as she observed how comical Ian looked wearing one of her open-toed Prada heels, which had been a twenty-second birthday present from Natalie.

Ian stopped struggling, and smiled when he heard Amy's giggling. His foot was barely in the shoe. His toes barely peeped through, and two thirds of his foot stuck out.

"Alright, so I'm wearing your shoes-well, shoe-and I now know how it feels to be you," he declared, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Amy raised a single eyebrow and leaned across the table towards him, her eyes full of mirth. "Okay then, Ian. Tell me how it feels to be me."

Ian glanced down at his foot, and slightly pursed his lips. "Well, I must say, I know why you're nervous and why you fidget so much."

Amy raised an eyebrow and swept her reddish-brown ponytail over her shoulder, which Ian took to mean _why_.

"It's because your shoes are so bloody _uncomfortable_!" Ian growled, as Amy laughed softly. "And my sister gave these to you about, what, a year and a half ago? That shows that you're a saver. As in, you save money."

Amy's eyebrows shot upwards. "Not _all _of us need to go to Armani Exchange to survive! Wal-Mart is, like, cheap designer."

Ian shrugged and continued speaking. "And you have small feet, so-"

"Ian-"

"I think it means you have a-"

"_Ian_-"

"Small amount of time to spare and-"

"IAN!-"

Ian's head shot upwards, and his amber eyes fixed on Amy as if he just remembered that she was there. Clearing his throat embarrassedly, he replied "yes?"

"It's my turn," Amy said mischievously, smirking faintly as she slipped one of her feet into Ian's larger, custom-made leather shoe.

"Alright then, tell me love, what does it feel like to be in _my_ shoes," Ian queried, smiling.

Amy bit her lip and studied her foot. "Um, well," she started, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. "Your shoes are kind of, err, big? So that means you have tons of free time?"

Amy frowned slightly at Ian as he reached across the table for her hand, and intertwined their fingers together, smirking arrogantly.

"You're horrible at this, Amy," Ian stated blatantly.

"Um, excuse me, but you're worse!"

"No love, you're definitely worse."

"I'm not!"

"Would you like to order?"

Both Ian and Amy's heads shot upwards to see who had joined their conversation. They looked up to see a young, bored-looking blonde woman looking down at them.

Amy blushed, and even Ian turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes we would," Ian said silkily, glancing back at Amy.

Amy's face twisted into a scowl, as she muttered "this is not over!"

Ian rolled his eyes, and began to order.

** Have I been missed? No? Aww. So anyway, I wrote this because I need to work on my Amian writing skills. I LOVE Amian. But Hamy's okay. So is JoAmy, and Ned/Amy, Ted/Amy, Evan/Amy, but NO Kurt! I hate him! He's so stupid! I just realized that I'm okay with almost every singe Amy/Whatever pairing O_o **

**Oh, and the two amazing people that joined my contest, if you're reading this, there will be ONE winner. Duh. Results up soon! Only two people...**

**The ending of this was really rushed by the way. I eat reviews. Without them I starve. CC is going to be put in my Happy-Box! Yay! And Flames will be...okay, I don't understand how people do this whole "Fangirly reviews will get cookies tee-hee!" thing. So, review, CC, flame whatever, just let me know you're reading! By reviewing...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I know I've been gone for ages and ages, and I owe my friends an apology but I have a good explanation.  
>You see, my parents are considering moving away from Japan, and to England. It's a dream come true, and they decided to send me and my brother to boarding school for a couple semesters to see how we liked it. There, I wasn't allowed to use public sites like FF or twitter or FB or anything, except for on my iPhone, so I couldn't upload anything. I didnt have time either...<p>Anyway, there I developed some...problems. I got mixed up with people I shouldn't have, and being tall for my age, I used to hang around with these older kids after curfew,who thought I was their age, and...I got into some , drinking and drugs trouble. My brother found out, and being my protective older brother, he called my father, and they scheduled some meetings at a rehab center. I didn't have to stay there or anything, but I had to meet with a psychiatrist. Yeeah...anyway, I'm much better now, after coming back to Japan, I feel better. I'm still reviving, but I'm much better.<p>

I need to leave Fanfiction. I don't know wh, but I really need a break. I'm sorry, and I'll miss all the awesome people I've met. SugarQueen8490, LuckyinLuv,  
>purplephantasms, Sanity Optional, and Ballet Reader being some of them. Thank you all my reviewers, friends, and the great people who keep ff running, and who will never read this :)<p>

On a happier note, my cousin, who lives a few minutes away from me, is going to start FF, and she's been big support to me through all my problems. She's also had some eating disorders and cutting problems, so we kind of helped each other.  
>She needs something to distract herself, and FF is perfect, so she'll probably make a nd account soon. I pass on my multi-chaper story, Not Meant to Be, to her, and I know she'll be aawesome.<p>

I'll come back sometimes: to read your stories, to write reviews, to offer support. I'm not all gone.

Bye. Thank you. I'll miss you. 


End file.
